El consejo de Anna a Sofía
by AkumuHoshi
Summary: Después de una mentira, Sofía se da cuenta de que está enamorada. La pequeña princesita está confundida ¿Será que la princesa Anna aparecerá y le dará un consejo sobre el amor?


_Después de hacer un crossover de el origen de los guardianes y frozen, me dije "bien, ya hiciste un crossover tipico y popular, ahora has uno del que nadie escribe"  
esque tenía ganas de hacer un Crossover de Frozen y la Princesita Sofía, no me quería quedar con las ganas (Amo a la pequeñita de Sofía :3 )  
_

_además, que fácil, es un crossover justificlable, Sofía parece invocar princesas como si fueran cartas de Yu Gi Oh jajajaja ok no xD_

* * *

**El consejo de Anna a Sofía**

Oh, pequeña princesita, tan linda, estudiando en la escuela real. Oh pequeña princesita, ya con sus trece años de edad, la escuela no es tan fácil. Aún con sus clases de baile y de magia, los jóvenes príncipes y princesas ahora estudian cosas de economía y leyes, lo esencial para que estos jóvenes sean los futuros gobernantes de sus respectivos reinos. Aunque claro está que no todos heredarán el trono, sólo aquellos que sean primogénitos, a Sofía no le tocaba el trono pero eso no importaba.

Oh, pequeños jóvenes aprendices de la realeza. Los niños aún son tan niños, pequeños e inocentes como siempre. Oh, pero las niñas, que rápido crecen las niñas, ya queriendo y fingiendo ser mayores cuando aún son tan pequeñas. Oh, y Sofía era la más dulce de todas, sin fingir su edad, aún se sentía niña, tan tierna y sin necesidad de cosas de adultos.

Aprovechando la distracción de la maestra, la buena hada Fauna, las niñas se reunieron con Amber y tan energéticas platicaban de la realeza, la moda, la belleza, el maquillaje, los vestidos, las coronas, los romances.

Hildegard reveló a sus amigas con discreto entusiasmo que sus padres planeaban comprometerla con un príncipe que a ella le resultaba encantador. Amber, con su tono de superioridad comentó que intentaba conquistar a un joven príncipe que conoció semanas atrás. Ay, incluso Vivian, la pequeña y algo tímida Vivian, ella admitió tener un "ligero" enamoramiento hacía James.

-Wow, espera un segundo, ¿estás diciendo que te gusta _mi _hermano? Iuuugh.- Amber hizo una pequeña mueca de asco al imaginar que a alguna chica le pareciera atractivo su gemelo.

-Bueno, yo... creo que es algo tierno.- se justificó con voz débil la dulce Vivian, agachando la mirada.

Las jóvenes princesas miraron de reojo a James que se mantenía jugando con avioncitos de papel junto con el príncipe Zandar. La actitud infantil de el príncipe James causó que las engreídas princesas miraran a su amiga Vivian con reprobación y ella no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada.

-No, él para nada es tierno.- declaró Hildegard con voz autoritaria, como si lo que dijera es ley.

-Sofía ¿y a ti quien te gusta?- esta vez preguntó Cleo, por lo que todas fijaron su vista a la princesita de vestido color lila.

Sofía hace poco que apenas se daba cuenta que últimamente las otras chicas le veían muy infantil para su edad, pese a que se comportaba como una niña de su edad. Eso hacía sentir incomoda a la princesita, la hacía sentir insegura. Todas las chicas hablando de sus romances, como chicas expertas y mayores, simplemente hicieron sentir a Sofía como una niñita, que si no estaba enamorada de alguien no era igual a ellas.

Y así es como Sofía tuvo que pensar qué decirles. Oh, pobre Sofía, aunque sea una mentira. Tragó saliva al pensar, miró a su alrededor viendo qué idear. Su respuesta no podía ser "No, no me gusta nadie" ya que sus amigas lo interpretarían como un "No, soy aún muy niña para tener novio" y eso la hacía sentir mal.

Oh, Sofía, Sofía, ¿será sólo coincidencia o será algo más? Ya que una vez los ojos de Sofía se posaron a ver fijamente a un jovencito castaño, sentado en su lugar, con expresión serena pero manteniendo sus aires de grandeza. Era el príncipe Hugo el que había captado la atención de dicha princesa, el príncipe más arrogante de la clase, más creído y a la vez más educado. Sofía pensó que podría mentir y decir que le gustaba él, después de todo, casi las todas chicas están enamoradas de él, una más no haría diferencia.

-A mí me gusta... Hugo, me gusta Hugo.- afirmó con sus ojitos azules llenos de dudas ante la reacción de sus amigas.

-Bien, él es alto, guapo, de muy buena educación, muy maduro para su edad.- comenzó a decir Amber, rompiendo el silencio, ya que ninguna otra princesa decía nada.

-Espera.- habló Cleo, insegura-. A mí también me gusta Hugo.

-Yo... lo siento.- se disculpó Sofía, que ahora se sentía mal, ya que después de todo se supone que a ella no le gusta en realidad Hugo.

-Oh, parece que tenemos un curioso caso de triangulo amoroso aquí.- comentó Hildegard, cubriéndose la mitad de su rostro con su abanico.

-Eso es un problema.- aseguró Vivian, preocupada.

-Y yo conozco la mejor forma de resolverlo.- habló Amber, sonriendo mientras planeaba-. Hugo pertenecerá a la chica que se le declare primero, eso es seguro.

-¿Yo? ¿declararmele a Hugo?- Cleo se puso nerviosa al imaginarlo, ya que la verdad nunca pensó hacerlo.

-Espera.- intervino Hildegard, cerrando su abanico con rudeza-. ¿Por qué ellas deben declarase? Las damas nunca debemos hacer tal humillación, Hugo es el que debe dar el primer paso.

-Por favor, no seas ridícula, Hildegard, las princesas debemos tomar las riendas de la situación, porque sino los príncipes nunca podrán dar el primer paso, ya sabes, son sólo chicos.- y eso que dijo Amber era innegable.

-Que sea una sana competencia entonces.- tomó a Cleo de los hombros y sonrió-. Y yo apuesto por Cleo.

-En efecto, mi querida Hildegard, entonces yo estoy a favor de mi hermana.

-Ah, esperen, esto no es necesario.- intentó excusarse Sofía, que sentía que estaba metida en un lío que ella misma provocó.

-No seas tímida, Sofía, yo me aseguraré de que tú ganes el corazón de Hugo.- aseguró la rubia a su hermana, y Sofía no podía sentirse peor.

Esa noche, Sofía estuvo dándole vueltas al asunto en su cabeza, sin poder dormir. Pobre niña, sin saber que entre más pensaba, más nerviosa se ponía, sin saber que una simple mentira podría significar algo más, o al menos dar paso a una posibilidad.

Sofía pensó en Hugo, cuando se conocieron no se llevaron tan bien como esperaba pero, aunque Hugo era tan creído, después de un tiempo Sofía terminó haciéndose amiga de él. Eran buenos amigos después de todo, con diferentes opiniones sobre ciertas cosas y claramente una es más amable que el otro, pero Sofía sabía que podía contar con Hugo cuando lo necesitara. Después de todo Sofía sabía que bajo ese escudo de orgullo, Hugo era en realidad un buen chico.

Mientras más pensaba la niña, más nerviosa se ponía, ya que Amber había planeado que Sofía se declarara al día siguiente, ganando ventaja a Cleo. Sofía sabía que debía decir la verdad, pero de tanto pensar en él incluso llegó a creer que tal vez, en el fondo, si le gustaba un poco. Hugo que casi nunca sonríe, y cuando lo hace se ve tan dulce, especialmente si la sonrisa va dirigida hacía ella, y eso es más usual de lo pensado.

La princesita llegó a pensar que incluso es posible que le guste a él, y eso sólo hacía que sus nervios crecieran más y más. Pensó que sus sentimientos se aclararían mañana en la escuela.

A la mañana siguiente, Sofía fue despertada por las aves y por Clover, sólo para que después Amber llegara a la habitación sin aviso previo con medio ejercito de sirvientas trayendo vestidos y maquillaje. Amber quería que su hermanita luciera hermosa para, lo que ella decía, sería un acontecimiento romántico y que daría mucho de qué hablar. Pero Amber estaba más motivada con la idea de ganar la apuesta contra Hildegard.

Se encargó de que vistieran a Sofía con un vestido precioso y le pusieran maquillaje algo excesivo para una niña de trece años que usará para ir a clases. No es como si Sofía no se maquillara, usaba rubor y brillo de labios, pero nada más, pero Amber insistía en que se pusiera unas tres o cuatro capas de maquillaje que sólo incomodaban a la princesita. El corrector, la base, el polvo, las sombras ¿qué es eso?

Cuando Sofía salió de su habitación, su madre la miró extrañada más no le dijo nada, su padre quedó algo desconcertado y James la vio con la boca abierta sin saber qué decir. Amber sonreía ya que pensaba haber creado a la princesa más hermosa de todos los reinos, después de ella, claro está.

Los tres hermanos subieron al carruaje y tirados por unas pegasos, volaron hacía la escuela real. Cuando llegaron los alumnos fijaron su atención en Sofía, los niños no sabían qué pensar y las niñas sólo abrieron sus abanicos con arrogancia, incluso Cleo sintió dentro de si un poco de envidia.

Sofía no podía sentirse más incomoda, ella no era de las que gustaba de llamar la atención de esa manera. Miró a Hugo a lo lejos y este no era ajeno a la conmoción, él también miraba a Sofía pero no parecía prestarle más atención de la necesaria. De hecho, él casi parecía que la miraba como un bicho raro.

Las clases pasaron lentísimas para la pobre princesita Sofía, qué aún tenía mucho qué aclarar en su mente. Con tanto lio en su cabeza, ya no sabía si decir la verdad porque ¿qué era la verdad realmente? Tal vez no fue al azar que dijera que Hugo le gustaba, tal vez en el fondo sí sentía algo, de ser así ¿cuando tendría otra oportunidad?

La hora de descanso llegó y Amber se apresuró a preparar a Sofía para el momento. Hildegard se mantuvo tranquila mientras salía al patio con Cleo, cosa que lamentablemente Amber no prestó atención. Amber y Vivian acompañaron a Sofía a buscar a Hugo para que esta se le declarara al fin, pero no lo encontraron con los otros príncipes. Después de un rato, aún seguían sin encontrar algún rastro de el mencionado príncipe castaño y Amber se comenzaba a desesperar.

Ay, y pobre Sofía, sentía que su corazón palpitaba más de lo usual, sus mejillas estaban rojas y no sólo por el maquillaje. Sentía que en cada segundo podría arrepentirse, o encontrarlo a él. Pensó que después de todo sí le gustaba él, ahora no sabía cómo decirle.

Sofía aprovechó la distracción de Amber para escaparse por un momento, realmente necesitaba tomar aire y alejarse de su algo controladora hermanastra. Caminó un poco, alejándose de los alumnos. Al caminar un poco, se encontró con alguien, era cierta princesita pelinegra de vestido azul que sonreía complacidamente.

-Oh, mira, Sofía ¿no son adorables?- habló Hildegard, gustosa, viendo de reojo a la princesita.

Sofía fijó su vista a lo que Hildegard estaba viendo antes, y no lo pudo creer. Le había ganado, Cleo le había ganado. Tal vez Amber se había confiado y ellas eran las que realmente habían tomado ventaja. Al parecer Cleo ya le había declarado su amor a Hugo, porque ahora ellos dos ¡se besaban!

Oh, pequeña princesita, tal vez sí era amor lo que sentías, porque al ver esa escena tu pobre coranzoncito, joven e inocente, se rompió en mil pedazos. El corazón se rompe, sí, porque el corazón es tan frágil como un cristal, en especial uno tan pequeño. Tan parecido el corazón es a un cristal que los pequeños fragmentos rotos de este se escapan como lágrimas, pequeñas y, claro, cristalinas. Las lágrimas son los fragmentos rotos del corazón, sus pedacitos de cristal desprendidos.

Sofía salió corriendo. Mentiría si dijera que Hildegard no se sintió mal por ella, pero por otro lado, Cleo si estaba feliz. Sofía corrió como si escapara, topándose con Amber y Vivian, que no tardaron en darse cuenta de lo sucedido e intentaron detenerla para consolarla, pero Sofía no quería escuchar. Incluso se topó con James, que al verla tan triste, aún sin saber qué le pasaba, intentó ayudar a su destrozada hermana, pero Sofía no quería saber nada.

Tal era su tristeza que subió al carruaje y volvió a su castillo, sin importarle que las clases aún no acabaran. Al llegar, su madre, la reina Miranda, intentó detenerla, saber qué le pasaba y por qué había salido de clases tan repentinamente, pero Sofía no se detuvo ni siquiera por su madre. Realmente necesitaba estar sola y se encerró en su habitación.

Su habitación, tan grande, incluso para una princesa, estaba tan solo ese lugar. Claro, no estaba tan sola, tan pronto llegó Clover se apresuró a ver qué le pasaba. Es una suerte de que Sofía podía escuchar a Clover a pesar de que este es un conejo, todo gracias al Amuleto de Avalor que le permitía entender los animales.

-Sofía ¿por qué estás aquí tan temprano? ¿qué te pasó?- preguntó el conejo, extrañado, mientras se subía a la cama donde estaba la princesa sentada.

-Ay, Clover, este día fue terrible.- al menos sí quería hablar un poco, aunque sea con su amigo Clover-. Amber me vistió y maquilló tanto para esto.- se dirigió al baño y con una toalla y agua se limpió todo lo que pudo de ese maquillaje, aunque era muy difícil de quitar.

-No me digas que intentabas conquistar a un chico.- preguntó, al ver que la princesa no contestaba supo que era verdad, y esto lo dejó algo impactado-. Oh, ¿y salió mal?

-Clover, ya te dije que fue terrible.- ella no paraba de llorar, volvió a dirigirse a su cama, se acostó y abrazó su almohada con fuerza-. ¿Crees que el señor Cidric tenga una poción de amor?- preguntó sin mucha esperanza.

-Ah... No lo creo, y en todo caso, no es la forma de resolverlo.

-Lo sé.- suspiró profundamente, sin ver a Clover-. Necesito estar sola un tiempo, lo siento, Clover.

Clover sabía que no era el indicado para intentar hacerla sentir mejor, él no sabía mucho al respecto, después de todo es solo un conejo y no quería lidiar demasiado con los problemas de una niña que apenas se había vuelto una adolescente. Clover salió de la habitación, aunque en el fondo deseó que Sofía realmente se sintiera mejor para cuando él regresara, no le gustaba verla así.

La princesita pasó un tiempo sola en su habitación, pensando que realmente deseaba no haber dicho esa mentira, mentira que se volvió real. Lo que comenzó con algo para no sentirse mal junto a sus amigas, se convirtió en algo que no pensó que lidiaría tan pronto. Jamás imaginó sufrir por amor, pero no es como si odiara a Cleo, no tenía corazón para odiarla, pero eso no evitaba que se sintiera tan mal.

Tocaron la puerta y Sofía no tuvo que adivinar quien era, al parecer las clases habían terminado y Amber se dirigió rápidamente a buscar a su hermana.

-Sofía, sé que estás ahí dentro, vamos, déjame entrar.- dijo casi en orden la princesa Amber.

-Lo siento Amber, pero no quiero ver a nadie.- contestó Sofía, sin levantarse de su cama donde aún continuaba llorando.

-Sofía, soy tu hermana, debemos hablar de esto.- volvió a insistir.

-¡Ahora no, vete!

-Sofía, déjame entrar.- habló con un tono de tristeza en la voz.

La princesita se levantó, se acercó a la puerta de su habitación, pero no para abrirla. Ella, con voz firme pero triste, sólo gritó.

-¡Déjame en paz, Amber!

Y por supuesto que la princesa Amber se ofendió por la actitud de su hermana, pero sobre todo se sintió triste al ser tratada de esa manera. Ella que sólo quería ayudarla, decidió, resignada, a dejarla sola. Oh, Amber, se fue triste y pensando qué clase de hermana era, ya que se culpaba por lo sucedido y no sabía cómo ayudarla.

Sofía se sentó en el suelo, pegada a su puerta y abrazando sus rodillas. Dejó caer de sus ojos otro pedacito de cristal de su corazón roto. Su lágrima cayó en su amuleto, que comenzó a brillar, pero la princesita no lo notó.

El Amuleto de Avalor, un objeto de mucho poder, su poder es tal que incluso podría hacer que alguien malvado tuviera el control del reino, pero Sofía no lo usaba para eso, muy apenas es consciente de la magnitud de el poder del amuleto. Una de sus funciones, y la más importante para la princesita, es que dicho amuleto, así de hermoso que es, conecta a todas las princesas de todos los mundos, sus corazones están unidos de cierta manera gracias al amuleto.

Y así se hace esa bella magia.

-¿Sabías que si dejas a tu hermana tocando afuera y no le abres sólo haces que ella se sienta muy, pero muy triste?- habló una voz femenina, que sonaba divertida y casi irónica.

Sofía se sobresaltó al escuchar esa nueva voz y rápidamente levantó la vista para ver quien le hablaba. Esa mujer frente a ella sonreía hermosamente, era tan hermosa, tenía su cabello de color rubio rojizo, unos ojos azules y un vestido verde. Sofía supo inmediatamente de quien se trataba y cómo había llegado, todo gracias al amuleto.

-¡Princesa Anna!- exclamó la princesita, sorprendida ante la presencia de tal princesa.

-Hola Sofía.- Anna se sentó al lado de la niña y le volvió a sonreír con amabilidad, la pequeña aún estaba sorprendida-. ¿Problemas amorosos?

-Sí, creo que sí.- admitió la princesita mientras suspiraba con tristeza.

-¿No eres muy pequeña para sufrir por amor?- inquirió con interés, intentando hablar gentilmente.

-Lo sé, lo sé.- volvió a admitir-. Pero es que todas mis amigas sólo hablaban de chicos, y yo la verdad aún no quería tener nada que ver con eso, ni siquiera lo había pensado. Por eso se me ocurrió decirles que me gustaba Hugo, para que ellas no pensaran que seguía siendo infantil, pero no esperé que a mí realmente me gustara él y... ¡es todo muy confuso! Ya no sé qué hice por lo que mis amigas pensaran de mí y qué hice porque realmente me gusta ese niño.- recargó su cara en su mano, frustrada.

-Sabes, yo una vez creí estar enamorada.- explicó-. Pero a él lo acababa de conocer y... no resultó, no era quien yo pensaba.

-Pero... yo conozco a Hugo hace años.- se confundió.

-¿Ah, sí?- se contrarió-. Oh, como sea, je, je. Lo que quiero decir es que el amor no es algo que debas apresurar, y mucho menos es algo que debas usar para llamar la atención o ser como las demás. Todo a su tiempo y el amor llega por si solo.

-¿Y qué hago si ya está aquí? ¿cómo sé si lo que siento es algo real?

-No sufras, Sofía, eres muy pequeña y aún no sabes mucho del amor, créeme, yo sé cómo es eso. Si realmente te gusta debes ser honesta contigo misma, no sólo escuches a tu corazón, razona lo que el corazón te dice y sabrás si es real o no.

-Yo...

-No dudo que puedas enamorarte, pero jamás es algo de lo cual debas estar obligada, como quisiste hacer con tus amigas.

-Sí, comprendo. Entiendo eso. Y... ¿si realmente me gusta? ¿qué hago? Vi a Hugo besando a Cleo, ya no tengo remedio para eso.

-Oh, cielos ¿en serio?- Anna puso cara de sorpresa e incluso se cubrió la boca con su mano-. Eso es grave, ay Sofía, no se me ocurre qué podrías hacer al respecto.

-¿No sabes?- se sorprendió con esa contestación.

-Si realmente te gusta y ya lo perdiste, yo... ¿qué debería decirte?- puso cara de mortificada mientras intentaba pensar.

-Ja, ja.- rió con dulzura.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-Es que eres la princesa más rara que me ha visitado por el amuleto ja, ja.- continuó riéndose y eso no le causó mucha gracia a Anna.

-¿Rara yo? No, yo no soy rara.- Anna cruzó sus brazos, un poco indignada-. Bueno, tal vez un poco, ¿pero eso qué?, al menos yo no uso el mismo vestido todos los días.

-¿Pero qué dices?- ahora la princesita no sabía si ofenderse o seguirse riendo.

-Bien, mi tiempo de platica motivacional terminó, ya debo irme a casa.- se levantó pero antes se apresuró a decir:- Rápido ¿qué aprendiste?

-¿Eh?- se sorprendió, porque era la primera princesa que le preguntaba eso-. Que el amor no es algo que deba apresurarse, ni tampoco es para demostrarle algo a alguien.

-Bien, ahora puedo marcharme...

-Espera, princesa Anna, aún no me dices qué debo hacer si me gusta alguien pero ese alguien no me corresponde.

-¡Cielos, niña, no tengo todos las respuestas, ni me pagan por estar aquí!

-¿Ah?

Anna sonrió por ultima vez, su cuerpo se desvanecía mientras unos pequeños destellos la rodeaban. Con su expresión amable, tomó a Sofía de los hombros y la giró para que la pequeña mirara la puerta, después, Anna sólo le susurró.

-La ultima respuesta que puedo darte, y es de la que más segura estoy, es que por nada del mundo debes dejar a tu hermana sólo tocando la puerta, eso sí es terrible.- sacudió el cabello de la pequeña princesa, como ultimo gesto-. Recuerda, Sofía, qué amor es más importante.

Al momento que Sofía volteó, Anna ya se había marchado. La princesita resopló, las princesas siempre se desvanecían de esa manera. Pero comprendió qué quiso decirle Anna al final, nada es más importante que el amor de hermanos, de la familia.

La pequeña Sofía salió de su habitación y corrió por los pasillos, con la esperanza de alcanzar a su hermanastra y que esta no estuviera tan enfadada.

-¡Amber, Amber!- la llamó con fuerza. Y pronto la encontró.

-¿Sofía? ¿qué ocurre?- se sorprendió al sentir que su hermana la abrazaba y tampoco comprendía nada, tampoco comprendía cómo es que ella se reía-. ¿Que ahora estás feliz? ¿que pasó?- estaba muy extrañada y no comprendía a su hermana.

-Oh, Amber, lo siento, no volveré a no abrirte la puerta nunca más.

-¿Eh? claro... por supuesto.- no tenía la menor idea de qué pasaba, pero Sofía no dejaba de abrazarla-. No es para tanto, créeme.- correspondió el abrazo al fin.

-¿Por qué siempre me excluyen a mí?- se preguntó el príncipe James que miraba de lejos a sus hermanas abrazarse-. En fin, qué más da.- corrió a abrazarlas a ambas, casi tirándolas al suelo.

-¡James!- lo regañó Amber, llena de frustración.

Al día siguiente los hermanos volvieron a la escuela real con normalidad. Sofía aún no podía mirar a Cleo ni a Hugo sin sentirse mal, pero pensó que pronto iba a superarlo. No fue hasta poco antes de que iniciaran las clases que Cleo y Hildegard se acercaron a Sofía y a Amber, las dos con caras apenadas.

-¿Por qué esas caras?- se apresuró a preguntar Amber, sabiendo que Sofía no se sentía cómoda.

-Sofía, creo que te debemos una disculpa.- habló Hildegard, avergonzada por tener que decirlo.

-¿Una disculpa? ¿por qué?- preguntó Sofía con inocencia.

-Verás, Sofía.- comenzó a explicar Cleo-. Yo en realidad no le dije a Hugo que me gustaba yo sólo... le... le robé un beso.

-¿En serio?- Sofía estaba un poco incrédula, no sabía qué trataba de decirle.

-Fue culpa mía.- confesó Hildegard-. Convencí a Cleo de que la mejor forma para ganarte era besar a Hugo... frente de ti.

-¿Lo hicieron apropósito?- se sorprendió, más no se enojó.

-Que cínica.- siseó Amber.

-Pensé que así tú ya no intentarías acercarte a él y que aceptaría a Cleo.- realmente se sentía avergonzada, en parte por haber fallado en su plan.

-Pero él me rechazó, Sofía.- Cleo se sentó en su lugar y resopló con amargura-. Dijo que yo no era su tipo y que tampoco buscaba novia.

-¿Lo dijo en serio?- habló Amber, molesta.

-Sí, fue muy claro "Yo no quiero una niña tonta que me esté siguiendo a todas partes, y si algún día lo quisiera no sería a alguien como tú" "Yo quisiera más a alguien que no le importa lo que los demás piensen, que no sea tan superficial y que no le importe hacer cosas que normalmente sólo los príncipes hacemos"- Cleo imitó el tono arrogante de Hugo al hablar y al decir la ultima frase sólo sonrió con resignación.

-Hum.. Típico de él.- Amber abrió su abanico con orgullo, sabiendo a qué iba todo ese asunto.

-No sé qué pensar sobre eso, sólo sé una cosa.- volvió a resoplar.

-¿Y qué es?- preguntó Sofía con curiosidad.

-Que cuando me dijo eso ultimo, obviamente estaba pensando en ti.

Ay, Sofía, Sofía ¿Será ella realmente el tipo de niña por la cual Hugo se interesaría? Cleo pensó que Sofía se apresuraría a buscar a Hugo y decirle lo que siente, más Sofía no se movió. Oh, Sofía ¿qué acaso no estás segura?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿no vas a ir con él?- le preguntó Amber a su hermana.

Sofía miró a Hugo de lejos. Sí, le gustaba él, ahora lo sabía, pero por lo que dijo Cleo, él no quería una novia. Pensándolo bien, Sofía tampoco quería novio, no necesitaba novio para que sus amigas la aceptaran. Le gustaba él, pero no se sentía preparada, él tal vez tampoco lo estaba. Sabía que tenía que esperar, las cosas vendrían por si solas.

Después Sofía miró a Amber, su hermana. Lo supo, por ahora no necesitaba amor más que el de sus hermanos.

-Sabes, Amber, creo que soy muy pequeña para tener novio.- contestó, conteniendo una risa.

-No hablarás en serio.- dijo Amber con reproche.

Fue en ese momento cuando Hugo se dio cuenta de la mirada de Sofía, él sólo le dio una mueca de disgusto y Sofía no pudo evitar reír.

-Ja, ja. Aún somos niños, Amber, creo que aún disfrutamos peleándonos.

**Fin**

* * *

_bien, no hay ningun fanfic de Sofía en español, y mucho menos un crossover con Frozen (en ingles me parece que sólo hay dos) Así que creo que este es el primero en ambos casos jeje_

_Me REVENTË la cabeza al intentar pensar en un mugre titulo para el fic jeje, así que me fui a lo fácil xDD_

_En fin. Yo realmente quería escribir sobre este tema, puse mucho mis pensamientos y opiniones sobre algunas niñas de hoy en día. Pensé en cuando era más joven y cómo antes pensaba, lo escribí también. Quedé satisfecha con el resultado.  
Pensé que si había alguien que podría aconsejar a una niña como Sofía sobre asuntos del amor, esa era Anna jaja que ahora ya debe saber lo que es el amor realmente.  
En especial la escena de Amber en la puerta, amé escribir esa parte. El amor no sólo es entre parejas, sino en la familia, se debe aceptar la ayuda de los hermanos, no se deben rechazar, eso es algo que Anna sabe.  
_

_¿reviews? ;D_


End file.
